Skip Beat-New Challenge!
by kinixa
Summary: Mogami Kyoko is a girl with a broken heart who has a dream to become a top actress. What will she do if she get a role in a drama with Tsuruga Ren (her senior in work), Fuwa Sho (the one who broke her heart) and Reino from the band called Vie Ghoul (who likes to tease her)? Will she accept this job and become a better actress?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_**Mogami Kyoko**_ is a girl with a broken heart who has a dream to become a top actress. What will she do if she get a role in a drama with Tsuruga Ren (her senior in work), Fuwa Sho (the one who broke her heart) and Reino from the band called Vie Ghoul (who likes to tease her)? Will she accept this job and become a better actress?

* * *

Mogami Kyoko has a complicated relationship with a few boys in her life.

She knew **Fuwa Sho** from when she was a kid. She loved him but he broke her heart. Now she says she hates him but sometimes helps him without realizing it. Fuwa thinks that Kyoko belongs to him and don't want to disappear from her mind. What does he really want from her?

**Tsuruga Ren** is a senior in the company for Kyoko and a man she really respect. He is a famous model and actor who didn't liked Kyoko in the beginning. That changed and now he secretly loves her. He always helps Kyoko and she helps him too. They share a precious senior-junior relationship but is there a possibility that they will go further?

**Reino** is a mysterious man who met Kyoko when he tried to destroy Fuwa Sho. He changed his interest from Fuwa to Mogami. He says he like her when she's angry (like when she's in Mio role). There are a strange thing in their relationship but could this be called love?

* * *

In one day Kyoko gets a job's offer. If she accept it she'll be a main character and then she'll have three admirers in a drama. Those roles will belong to Tsuruga Ren, Fuwa Sho and Reino.

In this drama boys will have theirs chances to be closer to Kyoko.

Or maybe there will be someone else beyond that three men? Someone who Kyoko falls in love with?

* * *

This story is based on the manga Skip Beat! created by Yoshiki Nakamura.

I hope you'll read it! :)


	2. Ch1: In Search For Mogami Kyoko

In the car were sitting two people: driver dressed in black clothes and woman who was sitting at the back. They were talking.

''Are you sure you want that girl to play the lead role? You don't even know her. She's a beginner, isn't she?'' The driver said.

The woman was looking at photos in her hands and smiling.

''Yes, that's right. Even so, I really want her. I heard she's an interesting person. Do you believe that those photos are from her roles? She looks amazing in any outfit!''

She had photos of Mogami Kyoko in roles like Mio, Angel, Kuon, Natsu and Setsuka. She even had a photo from the party in which Kijima Hidehito bought her a dress.

''Who gave you those photos?''

''It's a secret.'' She smiled and looked at the building behind the window. ''In this town I will create a good drama once again.''

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

''Moko-san…'' Kyoko's voice was weak and her face didn't look better.

The two of them were in their Love Me Section's room.

''This voice isn't like you. What happened this time?'' Kotonami was painting her nails.

She didn't look interested in Kyoko's answer but tried to listen to her. Kotonami's mood wasn't that good either that day.

''I didn't get any interesting job this time too. As always, I got only jobs which I will play bad roles. I don't want that.'' She looked like she's about to cry.

''Didn't you decided to accept jobs even if you don't like the roles?'' Now Kotonami was looking at her work. Her nails looked good.

''Yes, I said that, but even so…'' Kyoko's mood became worse.

''Quit complaining. You're not the only one who have a bad day.''

''Do you have a problem too, Moko-san?'' She became more alive when heard that, because she wanted to help her best friend. ''Is it related to your work?''

''Yes, I just can't understand my role. The director isn't moved by my performance. I don't know what I should change.'' She became angrier when thought about that.

Both of them sighed. The atmosphere in the room couldn't get any worse than this.

SOME TIME LATER…

Kyoko was left alone because Kanae had her job to do. Her mood changed a little because she couldn't let herself had an unhappy face while working for Love Me Section. In the moment she heard knock at the door. She came to open it and saw a pretty woman with a fashion, black dress and sunglasses. The woman had long, blonde hair and her face looked really friendly. She looked like a 30-years-old person.

''How can I help you?'' Kyoko asked.

''I heard you are helping people. Is that true?'' The woman came to the room and took off her glasses. Her eyes were brown and were shining.

''Yes. Do you have a job for me to do?''

''Actually, I do.'' She smiled and properly looked at Kyoko.

Her outfit really stood out. That bright pink couldn't be unseen.

''Excuse me… this outfit…'' The woman started.

''Please don't pay attention to that. What can I do for you?'' Kyoko wasn't embarrassed because it was a normal reaction and she saw that expression million times.

''Oh, that's right. I wish you could help me find someone.'' She was searching for something in her bag. ''That's her photos. It's really important for me to find her.''

She gave photos to Kyoko.

''Will it be hard to find her?'' She looked at girl's face expression and stop asking.

Kyoko was very surprised. Her eyes became bigger and face was very pale.

''Is something wrong?''

''…'' Kyoko didn't answer.

''Um…''

''I didn't do anything wrong. Please forgive me if I did something.'' She kneeled and started crying.

Her reaction, as always, were too overstated.

''Um… I don't understand what you mean.'' The woman said and was surprised at the same time.

Kyoko raised her head and looked at the woman.

''It's me. The girl in those photos is me…'' She answered.

This time, it was a woman whose eyes became bigger and face whiter. She couldn't believe that this girl in bright pink outfit was the same as the girl from photos, a girl with such different expressions and feelings. She was wondering about her own decision of wanting to make this girl the lead role in her drama and wondering if she didn't make any mistake. She was fighting a difficult battle in her head. She loved the girl from the photos but didn't expect that she's so plain in reality.

''What am I supposed to do?'' She asked herself loud but didn't realize that.

Kyoko didn't say anything because she knew that woman is seriously thinking about something. She stood up and went somewhere. When she came back, the woman didn't even moved her finger. Kyoko came closer and gave her a glass of water. The woman looked at her but didn't took water.

''Is it possible that this girl is that incredible?'' She was thinking. ''Should I use her in my drama or not? Those photos are awesome and have feelings. I was impressed when I heard this is only one person in all the photographs. I was certain that this girl is someone worthy my drama. I couldn't have been so wrong about her.''

She smiled.

''That's right. I didn't misjudge her. Her look right now it the proof of that. Her look now it as precious as other dressing. It makes her very original and valuable.'' She was still thinking.

The woman took a glass of water and drank everything. Then she took Kyoko's hand.

''What's your name?'' She asked.

''Mogami Kyoko…'' She answered but still didn't know what's going on.

''My name's Akemi Fuse. Nice to meet you, Kyoko. I hope we will make an awesome drama together.''


	3. Ch2: Decision

Kyoko was so surprised that she didn't say anything. She was still looking at the woman's face that was smiling. Her head was empty because she didn't start her analysis yet.

''I really can't wait to work with you.'' The first who spoke was a pretty woman.

Mogami started thinking about what she just heard. Her thoughts were quickly changing. When she finished analyzing this case she said without thinking.

''I'm sorry. You got the wrong person.'' She pushed woman and escaped. She was quick and Akemi Fuse couldn't go after her. She just looked at the photos once again. She was staring at them very carefully.

''I'm not mistaken. Now, I know it. I will make you join me.'' She smiled.

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Mogami Kyoko stopped running and realized she is far above Love Me Section's room. She was outside on one of the main streets in the city. People as always glared at her and her strange, pink outfit. Kyoko started looking where she exactly is. While searching for familiar things someone had noticed her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who touched her.

It was a man who had platinum hair color and purple eyes. His clothes were dark and had many silver accessories.

''Beagle!'' She shouted with a loud voice.

''My name's not Beagle. I'm Reino and my band is called Vie Ghoul. It's not our first meeting. You should already remember it.'' He said that seriously and didn't even feel resentful.

Kyoko's face looked terrible. She definitely didn't want to see that man.

''What are you doing Kyoko?'' He asked like if they were friends.

''Why do I have to tell you something like that?!'' Kyoko started talking to him instead of running away. Of course, she didn't realize that.

People around them started becoming more interested in a pair of two strange people. They could look funny together. Woman in bright pink uniform was shouting at a silver-haired handsome guy who was too calm.

''I am always interested in you. If you love someone of course you want to know everything about that person.''

''You don't love me! And where did you heard something like that?''

''I read it in a book.'' He was seriously answering and didn't raise his voice at all even though Kyoko was getting louder.

''Can you even read?'' This time it was Kyoko who was serious.

Reino didn't answer that because he noticed someone and thought of something funny. He smiled and touched Kyoko check.

''You had something on your face.'' He said that and smiled like an angel.

Mogami saw that and didn't even blinked. She was paralyzed. She felt scared because she thought it isn't Beagle style to do something like that. She awoke when felt something different. Behind her there was something even more scarier and she didn't want to turn to see what is it.

''What are you two doing?'' This voice was scary.

She didn't have to turn around to know whose voice it is. She knew it belongs to a blonde narcissist who she once loved. She still didn't want to turn around. Kyoko thought her day can't become worse.

''Don't you see? We are on a date so just go away.'' Reino said to Sho Fuwa.

Fuwa's face looked very angry. He definitely wanted to do something.

''Is it true Kyoko?'' He looked at the girl who was turned around to him.

Mogami probably didn't even heard what Reino said.

Sho became angrier and turned around Kyoko yourself. She looked at his eyes and right away regretted that. He looked like a demon with claws and horns.

''I asked, is it true?'' He repeated.

She felt scared but didn't want to lose to him.

''I don't have to tell you anything!'' She shouted at him. ''I don't want to have anything to do with you two. Why is this day so bad?! First, I met a woman who gave me a strange proposition, then Beagle and now this Bastard. I've had enough!'' She didn't pay any attention to the two boys standing next to her and quickly left with a scary face expression.''

Reino and Sho was looking at her when she was running away. When she disappeared Fuwa spoke.

''You two weren't on a date, I know that much.'' He was still mad.

''Why are you so sure?'' Reino gave him a funny smile.

''She hates you even more than she hates me.'' Sho became more cheerful and smiled too.

''You think so? You said that sentence as if you wanted to say: She hates you but loves me.''

Sho looked at him and stopped smiling. Reino stopped smiling too. They were looking at each other until a bunch of girls approached for autographs.

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Now, Kyoko was sitting in a park. She was alone in a pretty, big place, what was weird, but she didn't pay attention that she's alone. She was mad and upset. The green trees seemed to speak: 'cheer up, Kyoko-chan', but a teenage girl wasn't listening. She haven't had a good day. It couldn't be called even a bad day. It was a really bad day!

She sat on the bench and felt something in her pocket. It was a phone and Mogami pulled it off. The last number which she called belonged to her senior. Her senior was a tall, handsome man with a dark hair. His name was Tsuruga Ren.

Before Kyoko noticed, she was already phoning to him. She started trembling and stopped only after hearing Ren's voice.

''What is it, Mogami-san?'' His voice was calm and friendly.

The only thing that could cheer her up right now was a talk with that man.

''Tsuruga-san, did you ever had a day you thought about: 'it is a really bad day'?'' She was saying it with no power in voice.

''I think everyone had a day like that. Could you tell me what exactly happened?'' He sounded worried.

''Today, I had a really bad mood and with time it was getting worse.''

''Why? What was a first thing that upset you?''

Kyoko recalled her talk with Moko-san and the case of her bad mood.

''I wasn't satisfied with the roles I got.'' She said quietly and was waiting for a reprimand.

Ren just sighed and talked further.

''I understand but it can't let you down. If you don't know what to choose, you just should choose one that is the most interesting or mysterious. I would do that and maybe it will be fun. The decision is up to you.''

''The most mysterious?'' Kyoko thought and recalled something in her head.

''Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I think, I know what I should choose.'' She sounded happy and much more lively than a minute ago.

She finished talking and went back to Love Me Section's room. After thirty minutes she was in a work room. There wasn't anyone inside but Kyoko saw a small paper on the desk. It was a blue paper with a few sentences written on it.

''I will wait for your call, Kyoko. I will give you a role that suit you. Call me, Akemi Fuse.''

There was also a number written on the paper.

''I hope you really have a role like that.'' Kyoko smiled.


End file.
